Quando é Impossível Continuar Negando-se
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A jovem herdeira levou-lhe as mãos ao rosto, embalando-o entre as suas mãos ainda leves e macias. Olhou-o carinhosamente, com total intenção de confortá-lo através do seu sorriso, do mesmo modo como desejava fazer desaparecer a cicatriz do seu rosto. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Cuando es Imposible Seguir Negándolo", de Petite Rveur. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **QUANDO É IMPOSSÍVEL CONTINUAR NEGANDO-SE**

Para Kenshin, as coisas não estavam sendo fáceis - nunca tinham sido, na verdade - , o retorno de Shishio, não era, absolutamente, uma boa notícia, nem algo que pudesse ser ignorado, e o fato de que o senhor Okubo Toshimichi viria pessoalmente ao dojo para pedir a sua ajuda apenas reafirmava isso.

Ele queria uma resposta, e não iria se deter até conseguir uma afirmativa, e não havia nada que Kaoru e os outros pudessem fazer para impedi-lo.

Até aquela tarde, Kenshin estivera fingindo ser uma pessoa normal, que fazia os trabalhos diários na casa de quem tinha lhe dado abrigo e companhia de graça, agindo como se não existissem mais preocupações a pensar além do que preparar para o jantar ou do quão brancos estavam os lençóis. Mas não podia continuar assim, o surgimento de Saito no dojo e o seu confronto com ele chamaram-no de volta à realidade, uma que estivera tentando evitar durante dez longos anos.

Ele havia sido _Battousai, o Retalhador_ , suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue que ele jamais iria parar de limpar. Vagara dez anos por todo o Japão para redimir-se de seus atos no passado, e, se agora Okubo vinha pessoalmente pedir sua ajuda para derrotar aquele que fora o sucessor do Battousai, a ele não restava outra opção a não ser aceitar.

\- Você não vai partir. Vai ficar aqui, não é mesmo, Kenshin ? - a voz trêmula de Kaoru obrigou-o a olhá-la.

Ele não disse nada. Não foi capaz. O que ia dizer a ela, se nem mesmo ele estava certo sobre o que deveria fazer ? Só conseguiu sorrir-lhe, tentando infundir um pouco de calma à jovem que se desdobrava por ele e seus amigos.

Ele não queria preocupá-la nem deixá-la triste. Mas tampouco podia expô-la ao perigo, afinal, tinha sido ele quem assumira por conta própria a responsabilidade de protegê-la. Mas estava fazendo isso ? Durante o tempo de sua estadia no dojo Kamiya, não havia feito outra coisa senão colocá-la em perigo constante e causar-lhe angústias. E o seu último confronto com Saito tinha sido a gota que fez transbordar o copo.

Nunca conseguiria se esquecer da expressão horrorizada que se formou no rosto da jovem, quando ela o viu transformar-se novamente no assassino que ele tinha jurado nuca mais voltar a ser. Ainda sentia sobre as costas a ardente sensação das mãos dela tentando detê-lo, queimavam como mil demônios ! Mas ele merecia, por ter lhe infligido aquele sofrimento.

O assassinato de Okubo Toshimichi não fez mais do que dar-lhe o empurrão que ele precisava para tomar uma decisão inadiável.

* * *

\- K-Kaoru-dono... - conseguiu articular, a duras penas, o espadachim, ante a surpresa de vê-la parada em frente à porta da pequena cabana do seu mestre, nas montanhas de Kyoto, deixando cair o recipiente de madeira com o qual ele se dispunha a trazer água do rio, por ordens dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio e ele preocupou-se apenas em evitar-lhe o olhar, indeciso. Viu-a brincar com os seus dedos em um gesto que claramente reconheceu como nervosismo, e suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas, o que a Kenshin pareceu uma mostra irrefutável de que ela estava envergonhada. Poderia dizer que violentamente, ele conhecia-a até nesses pequenos detalhes.

O tempo pareceu parar. Para Kenshin, foi impossível perceber por quanto tempo ele ocupou-se em olhá-la com a boca entreaberta. Seus olhos azuis cintilavam com a luz da lareira no interior da cabana.

A respiração do samurai parou por um instante. Ou, talvez, por mais tempo ? Ela também não reagia; isso não o ajudava a contar os segundos. Atrás dela, conseguiu ver as sombras de Yahiko e de Misao, que seguramente a teriam arrastado até ali.

Nenhum dos visitantes se movia, e pareciam ter parado de respirar, assim como ele. Por que ninguém fazia nada ? Ele começou a ficar nervoso.

Viu-se obrigado a fechar a boca para engolir em seco. Depois abriu-a novamente para dizer algo... embora ainda não tivesse muita certeza do que, exatamente.

\- O que ainda está esperando, _estúpido pupilo ?_ Vá até o rio e traga água - incitou o homem mais velho, que, na verdade, não parecia, de lá de dentro.

Com isso, o ruivo pareceu sair do pequeno transe em que havia entrado sabia-se lá por quanto tempo, só por olhá-la nos olhos. Não pôde fazer outra coisa senão obedecer e agachou-se para apanhar o recipiente de madeira que jazia, esquecido junto aos seus pés. Seus cabelos vermelhos como o próprio fogo cobriram-lhe o rosto, impedindo que Kaoru - ou qualquer outra pessoa ali presente - pudesse ver a ameaça de um sorriso que deixou escapar dos seus lábios.

Em seguida, ele partiu.

Teve que respirar profundamente para acalmar o coração, que se descontrolara cruelmente com o choque de ver Kaoru à sua frente tão repentinamente, porque, é claro, ele decididamente não esperava por isso.

Quando ele decidiu deixar Tóquio para enfrentar Shishio e tudo o que isso implicava, sabia que teria de dizer adeus aos seus amigos, seria algo que o seu coração ferido não conseguiria suportar. Mas ela não merecia semelhante tratamento. Não. Ela, que tinha lhe dado abrigo e segurança. Uma família. Tudo isso em troca de absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo de informações sobre o seu passado. Nem mesmo em troca de uma promessa. Nada.

Não podia partir sem dizer-lhe adeus. Ela merecia.

Mas, entre as palavras e as ações existe uma longa distância, era o que diziam. E, para Kenshin, encontrar uma forma de despedir-se de Kaoru era terrivelmente difícil. Tanto que só o fato de pensar nisso o deixava paralisado.

Era por isso que, chegado o momento, ele não conseguiu fazer nada mais do que sorrir-lhe tristemente através da sua franja, o que ela pôde perceber através dos olhos violeta dele. Depois segurou-a pela cintura em um movimento que ele próprio classificaria como ousado e que, se tivesse acontecido em outras circunstâncias, ele não teria hesitado e cortar as próprias mãos por isso. Mas, mesmo sabendo de seu atrevimento, não parou por aí, e o seu próximo passo foi o de abraçá-la pelo dorso - aquele pequeno dorso, que, às vezes, em seus sonhos mais profundos, ansiava por descobrir - e a abraçou.

\- Obrigado por tudo, Kaoru-dono. Eu fui... muito feliz - ele disse-lhe, naquele momento, ao mesmo tempo que enterrava o rosto profundamente na base do pescoço da jovem.

Ele lamentou-se. Pôde sentir, então, as calidez das lágrimas de Kaoru, que caíam sobre os seus ombros, bem como os pequenos tremores que sofriam o corpo dela, ao soluçar, sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar. Abraçou-a com mais força, quase com desespero, como se quisesse se lembrar para sempre daquela sensação. Então, sentiu-se mais miserável do que nunca. Sua intenção jamais tinha sido angustiá-la; sabia que seria algo inevitável na hora de dizer adeus, mas não esperava fazê-la sofrer. Além do mais, com a sua partida, a única coisa que queria era tirar-lhe as preocupações. Mas ali estava ele, abraçando-a no meio da noite, cercado pelos vaga-lumes que rondavam pelo pântano, enquanto ela chorava como ele nunca tinha visto fazê-lo.

No entanto, desta vez era por culpa sua.

E, não contente com isso, a última coisa que ele fez foi partir, deixando-a a sós no meio do caminho.

\- Kenshin... - a voz de Kaoru, que, ao que parecia, também estava submersa em seus próprios devaneios, trouxe-o novamente à realidade - Você está irritado... por eu ter vindo ? - murmurou suavemente a jovem às suas costas.

Ele não olhava-a, e, embora fosse a coisa que mais quisesse no mundo, não precisava fazê-lo para saber qual seria a expressão do seu rosto.

Se ele estava irritado ? Nem mesmo ele conseguia responder a isso. Mas tanto Kaoru quanto Yahiko e Misao esperavam por uma resposta. Assim como ele.

\- Um pouco, sim.

Claro que estava irritado ! Se houve uma razão para ter deixado Tóquio daquele modo, fora precisamente para proteger as pessoas com quem vivia, para proteger aquela doce jovem a quem tinha deixado abandonada no pântano. Tinha sofrido ao deixá-los, a culpa o corroía por dentro !

Ela encolheu-se sob o som da sua voz.

\- Mas... - ele suspirou, e seus ombros relaxaram-se com esse ato - Também me sinto aliviado.

E era verdade. Durante todo o tempo que levou viajando para Kyoto, e até poucas horas atrás, não fizera outra coisa senão pensar no que estariam opinando dele os seus amigos de casa, no quanto o odiariam por ter partido. Em quando voltaria a vê-los, se é que poderia voltar a vê-los algum dia !

Pouco depois de ter se despedido de Kaoru, em meio ao caminho repleto de vaga-lumes, não esperava voltar a vê-la, na verdade, e muito menos tão logo ! Quanto tempo tinha ficado distante ? Duas semanas, um mês ? Durante todo esse tempo - qualquer que tenha sido - , a imagem de Kaoru, antes de estreitá-la contra o seu corpo, tinha estado presente em sua mente, e a sensação do seu perfume, e a sensação do seu perfume invadiu-lhe os sentidos até o ponto de deixá-lo mais tonto e imprudente do que era normalmente.

Ele aspirou profundamente o ar fresco da noite, capturando o delicioso aroma de Kaoru, verificando o anterior. O cheiro dela o embriagava.

Kenshin recomeçou a andar sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, perdendo-se na escuridão da floresta, com o fantasma de um sorriso em seus lábios.

* * *

Não é que ela não gostasse da companhia de Yahiko e de Misao, principalmente naqueles momentos, nos quais sentia-se tão insegura de si mesma que sentia-se incapaz de dar um passo sem se questionar por mais de uma vez. Mas precisava de ar fresco.

As constantes perguntas de seus amigos sobre o que ela faria em seguida a respeito de Kenshin oprimiam-na e deixavam-na nervosa. E, para ser honesta, o permanente e inquisidor olhar de Hiko sobre ela não fazia nada para melhorar as coisas.

Ela andou pela trilha que traçava o caminho da cabana do mestre espadachim até o rio. Talvez o som da água a ajudasse a acalmar um pouco os seus ataques de ansiedade.

O que faria a partir de agora ? Bem, voltar ao Aoiya. Seu único propósito ao ir a Kyoto à procura de Kenshin fora voltar a vê-lo uma vez mais. E, agora que o fizera, podia voltar sem remorsos para Kyoto; não queria aborrecê-lo, afinal de contas. Aquela seria a sua última noite nas montanhas.

Uma vez na margem do rio, desatrelou-se de seus calçados e de seus _tabi_ e entrou nele, sem nem mesmo se importar que o seu lindo quimono se molhasse até os joelhos durante o processo. A sensação da água fresca e cristalina entre seus dedos a relaxou, e o ar puro das montanhas de Kyoto em seus pulmões a fez sorrir.

Ela levantou o seu olhar oceânico para o céu noturno. Que lindas as estrelas pareciam, vistas da montanha ! Que paz e tranqüilidade abundavam ali nas montanhas, longe da agitação e do alvoroço da cidade ! Ela respirou ainda mais fundo, abrindo os braços, dando as boas-vindas a toda aquela nova energia.

Por um instante, ela sentiu-se em paz.

\- É perigoso ficar aqui sozinha à noite, Kaoru-dono.

E, em seguida, esse instante chegou ao fim.

Conhecia perfeitamente aquela voz, mas estava carregada por um tom de seriedade que a tornava estranha. Onde estava o doce e gentil Kenshin ?

\- Então, que alívio você ser o único criminoso por aqui - em seguida ela abriu os olhos, surpresa com o que tinha saído dos seus lábios e virou-se para ele, horrorizada - Kenshin, eu...

\- Não há necessidade, Kaoru-dono - ele interrompeu-a gentilmente, magoado.

Ela tinha falado sem pensar, ele o sabia; Kaoru seria incapaz de dizer propositalmente algo que o ferisse. Mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar o pesar quando escutou aquela pequena sentença sair dos lábios da jovem. Ele baixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

\- É melhor que nós voltemos; está muito escuro - sugeriu ele, dando um passo em direção à trilha.

Ela estava horrorizada. Como podia ter dito a ele tamanha barbaridade ? A _ele ?_ A Kenshin ? Uma lágrima furtiva escorregou pelo seu rosto.

\- Kenshin, espere - ela tentou pará-lo com um grito desesperado e tentou dar um passo até ele, mas as bordas molhadas do seu vestido dificultaram-lhe os passos, fazendo com que as dobras se emaranhassem entre suas pernas e fazendo com que, em sua pressa e urgência para alcançá-lo, ela tropeçasse.

A herdeira da técnica Kamiya viu-se cair na água, de joelhos, incapaz de evitá-lo, por causa da impossibilidade de separar as suas pernas e impedir a sua queda. Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma careta, esperando pelo encontro do seu corpo com o fundo pedregoso do rio e o salpicar da água sobre ela, deixando-a ensopada.

Mas o barulho da queda dentro d'água jamais aconteceu, a sensação da água fria ficou apenas nas suas pernas, e seus joelhos permaneceram intactos e imaculados. Em contrapartida, dois braços firmes e fortes agarraram-na no meio da queda, evitando que qualquer coisa pudesse lhe acontecer.

\- Você está bem, Kaoru ?

E ali estava novamente, a voz doce e cálida de Kenshin dirigindo-se a ela, usando o tom correto, um diferente, mas que ela amou profundamente.

A jovem assentiu boquiaberta, olhando para ele dali de baixo, perdendo-se na profundidade dos seus olhos violeta. Ela reforçou o aperto de suas mãos sobre a roupa de Kenshin, opondo-se com toda a sua alma a soltá-lo. Então ela se ergueu, ficando parada à frente dele, e vendo-o mais de perto. O tempo parou em um segundo que pareceu durar eternamente, em que nenhum dos dois fez absolutamente nada para esclarecer a situação.

O instante parecia mágico.

E em seguida esse instante se foi:

\- Bem, então - ele murmurou, desviando o olhar, rompendo o contato visual com ela - Vamos andando - e a soltou, saindo da água.

Esta separação teve um sabor mais amargo do que ela jamais imaginara. O lugar em que antes estavam as pequenas mãos, agarrando-se à sua roupa, agora parecia como duas queimaduras graves sobre a sua pele. Soltá-la, então, pareceu-lhe o maior dos ferimentos.

Por sua vez, Kaoru olhou-o, horrorizada; surpresa e assustada com a sua reação. Kenshin estava indo embora novamente, a lembrança de sua despedida em meio ao pântano veio-lhe à mente, tão repentina e dolorosamente quanto um golpe de espada.

E isso foi mais do que ela pôde suportar.

Com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e dando um passo mais longo do que permitia o seu vestido preso às suas pernas, ela lançou-se sobre ele, caindo desajeitadamente na água, fazendo com que o resto do seu quimono se molhasse por completo.

\- Kenshin ! - a voz de Kaoru, na forma de um grito desesperado, o conteve. Isso e o fato de que não ter conseguido livrar-se do agarrão que as mãos dela davam em suas costas, como se estivesse pondo a sua vida nisso.

O homem parou, e ela chorou às suas costas.

\- Kaoru-dono, é melhor que...

\- Não ! - ela o interrompeu, surpreendendo-o pela sua veemência - Não se vá outra vez, eu não conseguiria suportar. Eu quero estar com você, por favor - ela soluçou.

Ele ficou em silêncio e franziu o cenho, tentando se conter.

\- Você não vê que eu te amo ? Foi por isso que eu te segui até aqui, para estar com você - ela explicou, desesperada - Você não me ama ?

Kenshin apertou os punhos com força. Não era isso, maldição ! Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade. E a verdade era que, além de amá-la, ele adorava-a. Desejava-a. _Precisava_ dela. E tinha estado todo esse tempo controlando o desejo que sentia de segurá-la pelos ombros e acalentá-la com um beijo até que os lábios dela ardessem. E quão difícil era controlar-se naquele momento, em que tinha o corpo inteiramente molhado de Kaoru grudado às suas costas. Ele não era de ferro, maldição; era um homem. Um que estava ficando louco de desespero.

\- Quero ser sua, Kenshin - a jovem terminou de se confessar - Aqui, agora, e para sempre.

Então o ar lhe faltou. Kenshin sentiu que, naquele exato momento, poderia morrer de um ataque do coração, de tão rápido que ele bateu. Era algum tipo de brincadeira ? Não, impossível, ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, ela não estaria brincando com algo assim.

Mas, por outro lado, Kaoru já havia despertado uma necessidade da qual não podia se privar, e um desejo ao qual não podia - nem queria - se negar.

Ela subiu as suas mãos pelas costas do ruivo e circundou-o com os seus ombros. Kenshin estremeceu diante da idéia de ter o peito unido da jovem contra as suas costas.

\- Ka-Kaoru, eu... - começou ele com um fio de voz, depois de engolir em seco.

\- Não me rejeite, Kenshin, por favor - ela suplicou-lhe.

\- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Kaoru ? - tinha de ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Não podia dar passos em falso. Não com Kaoru.

Ela assentiu contra as suas costas, e ele voltou a sentir um calafrio. Só então ele sentiu-se seguro, já não havia como voltar atrás. Virou-se, deslizando entre os braços delgados da jovem herdeira e segurou-a com os seus próprios braços pela cintura, estreitando o seu corpo pequeno e cálido - apesar de ela estar totalmente molhada - contra si, com força, como se deixá-la ir, desta vez, significasse a morte. Embora ele absolutamente não se importasse de morrer naquelas condições.

\- Perdoe-me, por favor - ele conseguiu dizer, ansioso, ambos quase se encontrando.

E a beijou.

Beijou-a desesperada, furiosa, ansiosamente. Beijou-a gentilmente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la; com culpa, porque era um criminoso roubando beijos de uma linda jovem sob a luz do luar. Porque a amava, a desejava e quisera fazer isso desde o mais profundo dos seus sonhos. E porque finalmente tinha a sua permissão, o que estivera esperando.

Kaoru sentia-se voar. Literalmente. Tanto que mal se deu conta quando ele levantou-a e tirou-a da margem do rio, levando-a até onde alguns arbustos de folhagem generosa davam as boas-vindas ao nascimento da floresta, em busca da intimidade pela qual tanto um quanto o outro ansiavam.

Kenshin deitou-a sobre a grama, que, acreditava, estava ali graças à proximidade do rio. Tomou distância para observar a figura sob a luz da Lua; seus cabelos tão negros que eram quase azuis, e seus olhos, azuis e brilhantes, que faziam as estrelas se sentirem humilhadas por eles. Seu rosto vermelho até as orelhas não fazia outra coisa senão fazê-lo sentir borboletas no estômago, pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Posicionou-se sobre ela, pondo ambas as mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, aproximando o rosto dela do seu, deixando que a sua caótica franja vermelha caísse, travessamente, sobre ela. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Aproximou-se um pouco com intenção de beijá-la novamente, mas foi ela quem, por fim, extinguiu a distância ao circundar-lhe o pescoço com os braços e atraí-lo para si.

Deus ! Kaoru era simplesmente maravilhosa. Como pudera passar tanto tempo ao lado dela e reprimir o desejo de tê-la em seus braços ? Mas como fazê-lo, se apenas pensar lhe parecia uma falta de respeito, uma abominação ? Porque ele simplesmente não era o que uma senhorita como Kaoru merecia. E, mesmo que naquele exato momento isso pouco lhe importasse, tinha certeza de que mais tarde acabaria se sentindo como um verdadeiro criminoso.

Um grande desgraçado. Porque estava corrompendo a pureza de Kaoru naquele instante. E estava deleitando-se.

\- Kenshin... - ela conseguiu articular depois que se viram obrigado a interromper o beijo por causa da falta de ar. Estava extasiada, e ele podia perceber. Conhecia-a em cada pequeno detalhe, e aquilo era algo que ela não podia lhe esconder.

A voz dela soava como uma melodia naquelas circunstâncias, o que o fez perder o controle em vista disso; sem poder - nem querer - pôr nenhum milímetro do seu esforço para evitá-lo, levou as mãos ao nó do seu quimono com o propósito de despi-la da roupa que começava a secar sobre o seu pequeno corpo.

De qualquer modo, se não a tirasse logo, naquele ritmo ela acabaria contraindo uma febre. Sorriu para si mesmo ao vê-a brilhar sob o seu corpo seminu. Àquela altura, estar com alguma peça de roupa parecia um absurdo, assim, sob o expectante e surpreso olhar da jovem, ele terminou de despir-se para ela.

Tão logo Kenshin ficou completamente nu, Kaoru pôde apreciá-lo plenamente. Seu corpo delgado, com cada músculo bem posicionado e bem definido, não lhe parecia menos do que a melhor imagem do Universo. Cada cicatriz delineada sobre a sua pele dava-lhe a impressão de estar na presença de alguma espécie de divindade. E o dedo, calejado por causa do uso da espada, que percorreu-a do pescoço até o baixo-ventre, provocando-lhe um prazeroso tremor, apenas deu-lhe razão.

Ele voltou a beijá-la com avidez, para depois dirigir-se ao pescoço, ombros e seios. A jovem e, um estado absolutamente fora do seu controle, envolveu-o pela cintura com as pernas, as mesmas que ele adorou acariciar em toda a sua extensão.

Ele teve de parar naquele instante, mas queria explodir.

\- Oh, Kaoru, Kaoru... - ele gemia entre um e outro beijo, ficando a alguns centímetros de distância - Você vai me deixar louco, Kaoru; completamente louco. O que vai ser de mim, agora que nós chegamos a este ponto ? Não terei mais desculpas para não desejá-la. E você tirou a capacidade de me conter; o que pode se presumir que eu farei agora, Kaoru ?

Kenshin parecia aflito, genuinamente preocupado em encontrar uma resposta para as suas perguntas. O mais provável era que estivesse se sentindo culpado, como se tivesse cometido um crime mais terrível e atroz do que os do seu passado, como _Battousai, o Retalhador_.

A jovem herdeira levou-lhe as mãos ao rosto, embalando-o entre as suas mãos ainda leves e macias. Olhou-o carinhosamente, com total intenção de confortá-lo através do seu sorriso, do mesmo modo como desejava fazer desaparecer a cicatriz do seu rosto.

O tempo voltou a parar durante esse longo instante.

\- Ame-me, Kenshin - respondeu ela, com simplicidade - Ame-me como eu te ano e torne-me sua mulher.

Kenshin demorou apenas um instante para reagir, ponderando o significado das palavras dela. Em seguida, ele sorriu e beijou-a gentilmente com os lábios.

\- Eu farei isso pelo resto dos meus dias.

Então, ele intrometeu-se entre as suas pernas, fazendo-a gemer com uma facilidade que simplesmente terminou de descontrolar ao ruivo.

E, assim como ambos tinham desejado até então, a floresta e as estrelas seriam as únicas testemunhas do amor que um _hitokiri_ como Battousai Himura poderia oferecer à mulher que tinha lhe tirado a sanidade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aigh, eu adorei como ficou !

Esta foi uma OS que eu pensei por muito tempo, e que me custou, muito, muito sangue, suor e lágrimas para fazer. E estou realmente orgulhosa do resultado. Eu realmente acredito que ficou muito bonito, eu amei.

Por favor, digam-me o que lhes parece.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui chegamos ao final e mais uma tradução, a minha segunda tradução de Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
